Tallahassee
by snarkysweetness
Summary: She's broken, he's damaged, and their paths cross one dark, desperate night in a dive bar. What happens that night will change the course of their lives.


**Title:** Tallahassee  
**Author: **snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Emma, August, Henry, & Charming; Emma/August  
**Summary:** She's broken, he's damaged, and their paths cross one dark, desperate night in a dive bar. What happens that night will change the course of their lives.  
**Warnings:** Implied sexy times with an underage character.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** This is one of my takes on what could happen in 'Tallahassee'.

The bar could only be described as a dive. It was dark, cramped, and filthy. The bathrooms were only used for quick and dirty sex, the glasses looked as though they'd never been cleaned, and the regulars would stab a man for looking at them the wrong way. It was a dump where the dredges of society went to drown their sorrows. Drunks, whores, lost causes, everyone society didn't want.

It certainly wasn't a place for a young girl, dressed down in her hipster dress, old boots, messy hair, and large glasses. She looked like the type of girl who should be holed up in a library not nursing a drink in the darkest corner of a biker bar. But there she was, alone on a stool, staring down into a glass of Scotch, the haunted look on her eyes making her seem like she'd lived life well beyond her years.

He normally didn't talk to the nice looking girls, the ones who still held some innocence to them. Hell, he usually waited for them to come to him, but he recognized a kindred spirit in her, and decided to keep her company. The men in this bar would eat her alive by the time their drinks went to their heads and the least he could do was keep her from harm and see her home safely.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking the hard stuff?"

He leaned against the counter, not wanting to take a seat and intrude. If she told him to back off, he'd do it and just keep an eye on her from his side of the bar.

"I'm old enough," she challenged, finishing her drink before looking up at him. Once their eyes met the fierce look on her face softened as she realized he wasn't some old creep trying to cop a feel.

August smirked.

"Tell me, Princess, when you decided to test out your fake I.D. why did you choose the seediest place in town? You do know what happens to pretty girls like you in places like this, right?"

A determined look crossed her features and she grinned.

"Well, maybe you should buy me a drink and keep me safe, then."

He narrowed his eyes on her.

"You want me to get you drunk?"

"Maybe."

"And you're not afraid I'll take advantage of you?"

She shrugged.

"I guess I'm just an optimistic girl."

He chuckled and ordered two more drinks as he took a seat on the stool next to her.

He wasn't sure how it started, but their banter turned to flirting, and before he knew what was happening, he had her pressed against the back door of the bar, one hand in her dress, the other in her hair, and his lips over hers. She was too young and he didn't normally go for the virgins, but there was something about her that he couldn't resist.

His only regret was being too drunk to remember to get her phone number when he walked her home.

* * *

It had been a poor judgment call on Emma's part. Meeting a hot stranger in a bar, letting him get her drunk, and then all but begging him to screw her in the parking lot, pawing at him like a cat in heat. Sure, it wasn't classy, losing your virginity like that, but Emma hadn't cared at the time.

She was sick of being alone and she'd gone to the bar with the intention of spending one night pretending like someone gave a damn. Someone she'd never have to see again. Someone she could forget.

Emma let out a choked sob, looking down at the stick in her hand.

Well, she wouldn't have to worry about being alone, not anymore.

And she'd been so careful not give him her real name or a way to contact her.

Poor judgment call indeed.

* * *

August held a picture of Emma and Henry in his hands, tracing the frame with his rough fingers. He'd woken intent on finding her, to make sure she was okay, but he now knew she was gone. He'd tried the well, but the magic there was gone. He wanted nothing more to bring her back, but he couldn't do it alone, he needed his partner in magical operations.

"August!"

He set the picture down and turned, leaning down to catch Henry as the kid threw himself into August's arms. August hugged him back and nodded towards Emma's father.

"Hey kid."

"Why didn't you turn back?"

The kid pulled away and August gave him a sad smile.

"I didn't help your mom in time, kiddo. But I'm not worried about me; we need to find a way to get your mom back."

Henry smiled and took August's hand.

"Come on, Gramps and I will fill you in on 'Operation Scorpion'."

August followed Henry to the table and held him against his side as he listened to everything they were working on to get Emma back home. He was determined to make up for leaving her when they were children. This wouldn't do it, but it was a start to making things right between the two of them. Henry wasn't his son and he doubted Emma would ever feel about him the way he did about her, but they were his family, and he'd make sure they all found their way back to each other.


End file.
